Ahora quien
by SilverBlaze21
Summary: Sebastian no hace mas que recordar al amor de su vida ¿Las cosas tienen que ser así? Un pequeño relato de como un hombre recuerda y anhela a la vez, los momentos mas significativos que vivió a lado de su joven amante.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola Fans de Kuroshitsuji, les comparto un fic que escribí hace dos años y postee por ahí, y ahora que me he dedicado a publicar para este sitio lo que escribo, se los traigo._**

**_Espero que les agrade._**

**_Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, si no a Yana Toboso._**

**_La canción tampoco me pertenece, es de Marc Anthony._**

**_Solamente usé estos elementos para estructurar el relato que sigue:_**

**_Ahora quien_**

Se encontraba observando a través de la ventana el crepúsculo, sentado en medio de la cama, que le permitía la posición de su cómodo departamento. ¿Ahora con quien estaría observándolo?

Tan solo unos meses atrás había llevado una relación con el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, tantas fueron las veces que paso por todo y por encima de todos para lograr verle tan siquiera una vez cada noche.

Amaba con locura a Ciel Phantomhive, amaba su manera de ver la vida, amaba su ridículo orgullo, amaba su infinita belleza, sus hermosos ojos enigmáticos y azules, sus cabellos lacios y añiles, amaba todo su ser. Su cuerpo, sus traviesas caricias, su delicada voz TODO.

Maldita la hora en que el destino fue abriendo las grietas en el corazón de ambos.

_A quien vas a decirle ahora te amo _

_Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo, detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada_

_Pasaran mil horas en tu mirada _

_Y solo existirá la vida amándote. _

Extrañaba como el menor le susurraba cada noche entre sus brazos, un "_Te amo"_

Recordaba como desde un principio sedujo a Ciel, como cada palabra le daba paso a dudas que terminaban cayendo junto con ellos en la suave cama. Y todo culminaba entre jadeos, y besos. ¿Cuándo es que volvería a suceder todo aquello? Donde olvidaba todo lo que él era, contemplando los zafiros en el rostro de su pequeño amante, donde nada existía más que lo que sentía por él.

_Y quien te escribirá poemas y cartas_

_Y quien te contara sus miedos y faltas._

¿A donde se irían todos los deseos de vivir?, ¿A dónde terminarían las palabras que salían de sus pensamientos, las cuales no paraban de referirse a su amante? ¿Quién le daría consuelo y lo arroparía cada vez que recordara sus miedos, que recordara sus ambiciones y su lado demoniaco?

_¿A quien le dejaras dormirse en tu espalda?_

_Y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero._

Cuantas fueron las veces que Sebastian simuladamente buscaba consuelo , cuando Ciel dejaba de lado su orgullo y lo llenaba de su lado mas humano y se permitía que la sinceridad se adueñara de sus pensamientos. Cuando no paraba de decirle cuanto lo quería, Sebastian se estaba volviendo adicto a aquello.

_Detendrá su aliento sobre tu cara_

_Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada_

_Se le olvidara la vida amándote_

Que besos tan apasionados se apoderaban de esos labios que por culpa de Sebastian dejaron a un lado su virginidad, no pensaba en otra cosa mas que hacer ese frágil y perfecto cuerpo totalmente suyo, se perdía en esos lagos que reflejaban los iris de Ciel, nada importaba inclusive que supiera que aquella persona habría sufrido un pasado deplorable , que egoísta al querer que fuera solo para él.

Pero esas grietas en el corazón…

_Ahora quien si no soy yo _

_Me miro y lloro en el espejo _

_Y me siento estúpido, ilógico_

Se levanta arrojando el cuadro que tenia entre sus manos, aquella fotografía donde ambos se abrazaban, jamás olvidaría ese día, en que tuvo que dejar ir al amor de su vida.

Se estaba muriendo de celos de rabia, al pensar, al imaginar que el "_amo_" de su vida pudiese haberle olvidado fácilmente.

_Y luego te imagino regalando el olor de tu piel_

_Tus besos tu sonrisa entera _

_Y hasta el alma en un beso…_

Golpea el puño contra el marco de la ventana, viendo con los ojos de la mente la hermosa y primera sonrisa realmente sincera que le vio a aquel niño, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, lo hacia verse tan celestial. Apretó la mandíbula maldiciéndose por haber sido el culpable de que esa sonrisa no volviera a ser expuesta ante él. Moría por dentro de que otra persona se la "_robara_"

_A quien le dejaras tu aroma en la cama_

_A quien le dejaras el recuerdo mañana_

_ A quien le pasaran las horas con calma_

_Y luego en el silencio deseara tu cuerpo_

No paraba de recordar como recorría cada centímetro de su piel, como saboreaba de su perfecta textura con la lengua, de la sensación de volver a desearle una y otra vez desde que le conoció, de esperar con ansias a tenerlo de vuelta en su cama.

Como contaba los minutos de estar de nueva cuenta dentro de su cuerpo, y hacerle gemir de placer para que le llenara de éxtasis al escucharle pronunciar con lujuria su nombre.

_"Sebastian"…_

_Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara_

_Pasara mil horas en la ventana_

_Se le acabara la voz llamándote_

Hoy esperaba verle a través de su ventana caminar elegante en la calle para llegar a su departamento, aun cuando sabe que ya no lo hará.

Aprieta los puños

_"Ciel"_

Grita su nombre

_¿Ahora quien? ¿Ahora quien?..._

Lo pregunta mil veces al aire.

Se voltea y arroja lejos la almohada

_Ahora quien si no soy yo _

Tira al piso los libros de su escritorio y avienta lejos la copa de cristal provocando que se convirtiera en pedazos, manchando de vino tinto la blanca pared.

_Me miro y lloro en el espejo _

_Y me siento estúpido, ilógico_

Se refleja colérico y débil en el enorme espejo que revelan las lágrimas que corren por su perfecto rostro, ha sufrido tanto por lo que jamás pensó sufrir.

Sebastian Michaelis luego de andar como el más famoso mujeriego y luego de que por fin le conquistaran el corazón a él, ahora sufría por un adolescente de catorce años.

Lo quería, lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Si tan solo pudiese tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos. No volvería a permitir que lo demás interfirieran.

_Tus besos tu sonrisa entera _

_Y hasta el alma en un beso…_

_En mi alma estaba todo lo que pudo ser_…

Con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, de repente escucha que tocan la puerta, se incorpora sorprendido enfocando su iris carmín hacia la puerta.

Conoce perfectamente esa voz…

_"¿Sebastian, estas ahí? …_

**_Pocas veces existen segundas oportunidades… la pregunta aquí es que si Michaelis la tendrá._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Pendiendo de un hilo

**Les traigo el segundo capitulo.**

**Los personajes son de Yana-sama**

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios !**

**Espero les guste**

**La canción utilizada es de Marc Anthony "se esfuma tu amor"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Pendiendo de un hilo<strong>

Atrajo el puño hacia su pecho, dudando de tocar de nuevo la puerta. Hace tan solo un instante de que tomara el vuelo para irse a América, corrió todo lo que pudo para tomar un taxi y llegar hasta donde ahora se encontraba.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sebastian, no podía apartarlo de su mente, las cosas no estaban bien, él le causó daño. Sin embargo...

_Quiero decirte que creía en tu palabra  
>quiero explicarte que la vida era a tu lado<em>

Ciel a tan solo dos semanas de perder a su madre ya estaba viéndose con Sebastian, oh ¿cómo es que aquello pasó? Simple, Ciel estaba con el corazón destrozado, las ilusiones rotas. Había sido una presa fácil para quien tan solo quería "pasar el rato".

_Había puesto yo mis sueños en tus manos  
>que sin dudar te seguiría<br>sin preguntarte confiaría._

Creyó que ahora su vida tenia nuevamente un sentido al tener a alguien que todas las noches le amparaba en sus brazos, que era capaz de convertir sus desbocados y funestos pensamientos en una maravillosa paz interna, y lo peor de todo es que había comenzado a construir nuevamente sueños e ilusiones que tomaban en cuenta a _él._

—Que estúpido fui –decidió bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, alejándose del departamento a donde hace unos momentos tocó la puerta. Sebastian al quedar estático y sorprendido esperando un segundo llamado que nunca llegó, se tumbó en la cama cerrando sus ojos, pensando que su mente le jugaba una cruel broma; hasta que pasaron varios minutos, abrió la puerta, percatándose de que no se encontraba nadie. Sin embargo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver en el piso un blanco pañuelo de seda con finos bordes azules de rosas diminutas.

—Ciel –se dijo así mismo tras aspirar el delicado aroma a lavanda que despedía aquella fina tela.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su recamara para tomar su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto.

Comenzaba a nevar, y por las calles estaba Ciel andando con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, con la bufanda hasta el cuello. Se alejó lo suficiente al tomar un taxi, pero como no traía más dinero encima, tuvo que desabordarlo a unas cuantas calles alejadas del departamento.

Sucedió todo tan rápido, lo conoció aquel desgraciado día en el que para entonces su corazón estaba destrozado, y como cualquier persona, él, Sebastian, se le había acercado para darle todas sus condolencias.

¿Quién diría que tras aquel encuentro le acarreaban aún más desgracias?

Y desde entonces aquel hombre le busco, tantos fueron los encuentros y tanto cambió Ciel que se convirtieron en el mayor deleite de ambos.

Sebastian por masoquista al verse mas determinado por los rechazos del menor.

Y él por sádico, al disfrutar ver al otro casi lamiéndole los pies, fuera de eso, por que se comenzaba a enamorar de aquel.

Porque siempre estaba a su lado desde que se sintió mas solo que nunca, por que su presencia le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante, por que al parecer era el único que aceptaba su maldita forma de ser.

Porque Ciel se volvió frió, arrogante y egoísta.

Y, solo Sebastian le podía entender…

Solo él le saco nuevas ilusiones,

Solo él , era capaz de ver a través de todas sus barreras.

…. Y era tan bueno para ser verdad.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Un año, dos tal vez?

_Con el correr del tiempo te fuiste alejando  
>como quien parte poco a poco y para siempre<br>Dejando atrás lo que fue parte de tu vida  
>tomando lo que no era tuyo<br>lo que no te correspondía._

Cada vez eran menos sus encuentros, y a pesar de que terminaba siempre dormido entre sus brazos, Ciel no podía dejar de sentir cierta opresión en su pecho, aun cuando los besos y caricias acallaban sus preguntas.

**"_Dejaste crecer sentimientos, permitiste que volviera a creer en algo en lo que ya no creía, tomaste toda mi inocencia y te aprovechaste del dolor y la soledad tan grande que sentía ocupando un lugar que simplemente no debiste tomar"_**

_Y todo todo queda en cero amor  
>y nada nada queda en su lugar<br>ahora mi corazón se parte en dos  
>se quiebra mi vida<br>profunda la herida  
>que deja ciega toda la ilusión<br>que deja abandonado un sentimiento  
>se parte, se quiebra, se pierde en el tiempo<br>se escapa, se vuela, se esfuma tu amor_

Ya casi nadie se encontraba en las calles, y cansado se sentó en la banca de un parque .

**Flash Back **

Esa mujer rubia y hermosa que conoció una noche, era la razón de las constantes ausencias de él. Cuando fue de improvisto a la casa de su amante , sin querer y por qué lo tomó como un chiquillo "curioso" , a causa de que Sebastian lo presentara como "el hijo del amigo de su padre" , aun que fuese cierto; con una sonrisa cándida e ingenuamente descarada y llena de credulidad, la rubia le dijo a Ciel que Sebastian era su prometido, y que a pesar de que ella estuviera lejos durante tanto tiempo, desde que regresó, aseguró que él siempre estaba a su lado.

"_Ahora lo entiendo"_

Y que se casarían muy pronto.

De nada serviría gritarle a la cara que a pesar de eso, su prometido se acostaba con él cada que vez que se le daba la gana. No era estúpido estaba claro, todo fue un maldito pasatiempo para Sebastian Michaelis. Salió lo mas educadamente que pudo hasta que llego a la calle y se fue corriendo del lugar. Al llegar a su casa contestó el teléfono que con tanta urgencia sonaba.

_—Ciel, necesitamos hablar_ –se escuchó tras la bocina

—¿De tu prometida? ¿De cómo te la has pasado bien jugando conmigo hasta ahora? –gruño con la mano echa puño y los hermosos ojos a punto de colapsar en lágrimas, manteniendo lo mas firmemente su voz para que no temblase por el sufrimiento.

_—A quien quiero es a ti_ –sus latidos se descontrolaron –_por eso tenemos que hablar._

Al día siguiente salieron juntos a pasear, Ciel tenía el corazón apretujado por la conclusión a la que había llegado: "_Sebastian no te ama, él solo te uso."_

Las palabras resonaban una y mil veces en su mente, mientras caminaba durante el atardecer por el parque tomado de la mano con su supuesto amor.

Llegando al lago, mientras juntos estaban sentados en una banca frente a este, Ciel soltó la mano de su amante mientras veía el reflejo de agua quieta, particularmente hermosa.

—¿Me amas?

—Bastante –respondió con una sonrisa perfecta a aquel hombre de hermosos cabellos negros.

Ciel se inclino para tomar una piedra y arrojarla al lago ,en donde las ondas se formaron ante su vista.

—Vayámonos Sebastian, vayámonos muy lejos donde podamos ser solo tu y yo.

El mencionado se sorprendió al escuchar tal cosa, contemplo el perfil de Ciel que aun veía hacia el lago.

—¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó el pelinegro con un aire de preocupación. Esperaba arreglar las cosas con aquel hermoso muchacho, pero no de esta manera.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?. Vayámonos lejos, sin tener que decirle a nadie. –Ciel tomó las manos de Sebastian viéndole con aquel par de centellantes zafiros que temblaban en forma de suplica –sin mirar atrás.

—Y ¿Tu padre?

—Él no lo sabrá

—Mi padre...

—No pongas excusas patéticas, a ti siempre te ha dado igual lo que piense.

—Tienes razón –rió por lo bajo con una leve tristeza marcada en su sonrisa.

—¿Sabes que por estar a mi lado, te vas alejando más de tu padre?

—Él lo hizo desde que mi madre se fue –dijo Ciel bajando la mirada.

—Esto está mal.

—¿Hasta ahora lo dices? Luego de casi dos años siendo amantes –respondió el menor viéndole ahora directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa arrogante en sus delgados labios.

—O es que ya la culpa te carcome –dijo ahora frunciendo el ceño clavándole la mirada

—No es culpa… yo quiero que tengas una vida diferente, ya no quiero atarte…

**Fin del Flash Back**

"_Patético"_

Se ocultaba el sol, y el frió aumentaba.

"_¿Dónde se ha metido?"_ pensó Sebastian al dar vuelta en una esquina. Sí, dejo que se fuera a América por que le amaba, deseaba que fuera libre. No paraba de recordar ese día, que tuvo que dejarlo ir.

**Flash Back**

—O es que ya la culpa te carcome –dijo ahora frunciendo el ceño clavándole la mirada

—No es culpa… yo quiero que tengas una vida diferente, ya no quiero atarte.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Ciel aflojo su agarre dejando caer sus delgados brazos a los costados bajando la mirada ocultándola en sus lacios flequillos.

—Lo sabia –murmuró por lo bajo

—Perdóname.

—Siempre mentiste

—No.. no siempre ….

—¡Te odio!

Salió corriendo y simplemente Sebastian no lo siguió por creer que era lo mejor. Un par de días después se enteró que Vincent Phantomhive había fallecido asesinado en un atentado en sus empresas Phantom y que su hijo Ciel Phantomhive, se mudaría a América para vivir en California con su Tía Angelina Durless. Suspiró con pesar; él se iría y nunca lo volvería a ver. Ganas no le faltaban de abrazar con infinita ternura el menudo cuerpo de su ex amante y decirle que lo amaba con toda el alma y jurarle que estaría eternamente a su lado. Pero sabia que eso le lastimaría a un más. Por su culpa estaba Ciel estaba sufriendo, por su maldita causa no podía estar junto a él. Cuanto lo ama, cuanto, tanto que quiso que fuera libre para no arrastrarlo consigo junto a todos los errores de su vida.

**Fin del flash back.**

"_Pero solo un estúpido deja ir lo que mas ama"_

Intento marcarle al celular… Buzón de voz.

—Perdóname por ser un cobarde, por no saber poner en orden mis sentimientos y darme cuenta a tiempo que tu eres la máxima razón de mi vida ,Ciel –seguía mirando a todos lados, atisbando cada calle para encontrarle, estaba preocupado y completamente seguro que era el muchacho quien tocó su puerta.

—No te fuiste –murmuró con un destello de alegría en su corazón

"_Cuanto sufrí por pensar que no te vería mas"_

Ciel con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho allí en el parque, donde fue su despedida, temblaba de frio.

"_Madre" "Padre"_

"_Sebastian"_

_Con las manos tan vacías que...  
>Como matar de un día para el otro<br>lo que con tanto empeño he protegido  
>y quedarme con mis sueños en pedazos<br>armarlos y recuperarlos  
>saber que soy un hombre que ha perdido <em>

_"Tal vez no debería estar aquí"_

—¿Qué pensaba al regresar? –dijo quedamente a si mismo -¿Qué él dijera que me amaba?.

Hundió la cara entre sus rodillas con la espalda ligeramente encorvada.

"_Durante todo este tiempo atesore lo nuestro, que sentí que no era capaz de dejarlo a la deriva, de darme por vencido" "Tenia que hablar con él una vez más, tengo que saber, él es quien debe matar por completo esta estúpida ilusión"_

Sin embargo se sentía débil, con el frió aire que entraba a sus pulmones quemándole, provocando que tosiera.

Tener un cuerpo tan frágil y una delicada enfermedad respiratoria no era una ventaja.

—Una vez mas me hiciste daño –rió quedamente por lo bajo para acurrucarse aun mas fuerte.

_Y todo todo queda en cero amor  
>y nada nada queda en su lugar<br>ahora mi corazón se parte en dos  
>se quiebra mi vida<br>profunda la herida  
>que deja ciega toda la ilusión<br>que deja abandonado un sentimiento  
>se parte, se quiebra, se pierde en el tiempo<br>se escapa, se vuela, se esfuma tu amor  
>se esfuma tu amor<br>se esfuma tu amor…_

—Ese parque –Los ojos carmín atisbaron la arboleda al final de la calle –por supuesto, como no lo pensé- exclamó recordando que era el mismo lugar donde se vieron por ultima ocasión. Frenó en seco importándole poco si era un lugar permitido para estacionarse, salió desesperado azotando la puerta de su _Bucarti _sintiendo como la heladez del aire le estremeció a pesar de que llevaba su chamarra negra, sus guantes de igual color, y su bufanda de lana gris obscuro.

—¡Ciel! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, liberando el notable vaho a causa de la baja temperatura, contemplando el parque desolado por culpa de la ventisca ligera que lo habitaba; coronado por un cielo nublado y gris; la nieve ya era bastante en el piso y los copos no dejaban de caer.

—¡Ciel! –Dirigió la mirada preocupado hacia una banca, donde halló al menor acostado, corrió desesperado a su lado inclinándose para tocarle la frente. Sebastian lo cargó enseguida en brazos al comprobar que el menor ardía en fiebre y sus mejillas se hallaban sumamente coloradas.

—S..sebasti-an –murmuró con los ojos cerrados, como en sueños.

—Por favor Ciel resiste, estoy contigo –y lo puso mas cerca de si –nunca te dejare ir de nuevo.

Corrió con el amor de su vida en brazos en peligro de perderle para siempre…

_**Michaelis lleno su razón con la convicción de luchar por lo que mas quiere, llenó su corazón con la humildad de aceptar sus errores, y se abrió paso al entendimiento de que amar, es querer la felicidad de quien ama, mas no es un derecho propio que se toma a nombre de ambas partes. **_

_**Pero… ¿Sera demasiado tarde?**_


End file.
